


Out Here in the Open

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Language, Martymachlia, Public Sex Acts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: You and Dean take a night off at an outdoor show, and end up putting on a show of your own.





	Out Here in the Open

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Exhibitionism

You relaxed in Dean’s arms, the yellow blanket soft under your thighs as you listened to the band. It was a beautiful night, the sun setting over the Columbia River as you looked across the Gorge Amphitheater. After a tough case and too many victims, you were glad you let Dean talk you into stopping in eastern Washington for date night at a live concert.

Groups of people were sitting on their own blankets in the general admission section, a wide grassy slope that lead down to the stage. Both of you had enjoyed the first hour of the show, listening to the opening bands and people watching. Dean sang along, making you giggle as he played air guitar and tickled you when you sang too. You hummed in appreciation as he brushed your hair to the side and kissed your neck during a romantic ballad. Another kiss and you squirmed in his hold. Dean knew neck kisses were your kryptonite, and the easiest way to get you from a gentle kiss to _throw me down and fuck me until I scream_.

“Dean," you giggled as he kissed you below your ear, an arm moving to wrap around your waist and hold you tight against him. His legs stretched out alongside yours as he corralled you between his thighs. One finger tugged the side of your t-shirt up, just enough to pet the soft skin on your ribcage.

“What’re you doing?” you murmured.

“Nothin’,” he snickered, attempting a casual shrug, “just listening to the concert.” His head dipped down and he kissed your neck again, sucking a little harder than before and leaving a few smaller kisses on top of the light bruise. His scruffy cheek brushing against the tender skin made you moan quietly. You loved his mouth, and loved it even more when it was touching you. You wiggled into his arms further and then noticed the couple on your right glance your way. They were six feet away but had apparently noticed your boyfriend’s affections.

Another song played, Dean humming along. As the next intro began his fingers slipped under your shirt. You whimpered as his hand splayed across your stomach, his thumb tucking beaneath your underwire and pinky sliding over your navel. You glanced to the left to see a group of college age people, noticing one dude on the end was watching you. You gasped as Dean bit the tender spot where your neck and shoulder met. The dude looked back to the stage with wide eyes. Shit. Not only did the band have an audience, but you were acquiring one of your own.

“Dean, there are people who can see us,” you warned. All you felt in response was another shrug and then Dean’s fingers were resting on your inner bare thigh. He’d teased you about wearing a skirt earlier, but now you realized why he’d been so happy about it.

You attempted to ignore the people around you that had caught on to your squirming. Your hand gripped Dean’s wrist as his hand moved up your leg and under your skirt, kisses distracting you as his warm hand covered your cool skin.

“Dean,” you whined. It was one thing to fuck in the Impala in public, but this...this was very public. But then Dean’s fingers were tracing your pantyline as his hand moved up one hip and oh fuck it felt good. Dean chuckled as he felt you melt into him.

“Come on, sweetheart. I’m just having fun,” Dean whispered in your ear, “and it’s dark. They’re all watching the concert, no one will even notice.”

“But we’re like out here in the open,” you whispered back.

“Who cares?” he responded, silencing you as his fingers traced your clit over your panties. You bit your lip to try and silence your moan as he pressed a little harder. With his hand now up your skirt and his other arm holding your back tight against his chest, the only protection you had to block onlookers’ views were your own arms. You set your hands on his thick thighs, squirming back against him as his bowlegs perfectly caged your hips.

Dean didn’t rush. With each song, night fell until the auditorium was lit by only the stage lights and the stars. In the semi dark his hand worked its way under your panties, pushing the cotton aside so he could slide two fingers between your folds. He chuckled when he found how wet you were.

“Here you’re telling me to stop,” Dean growled in your ear, pausing to nibble on the lobe before continuing, “you’re totally getting off on this. I knew you’d like to have a little fun out here.”

“You wished I would,” you giggled, even though with each stroke of his fingers you were losing the ability to care where you were, “I...you just feel...oh god, Dean.”

“Uh huh,” Dean replied, most definitely smirking in that sexy dangerous _I’m gonna make you forget your own name_ kind of way. Your skirt was now rucked up to your hips and had it been broad daylight, people could’ve seen your bare pussy with how far he’d pushed your panties aside. You might as well not have been wearing them.

“Take off your panties,” Dean instructed in your ear as if he could hear what you were thinking.

“Babe, no,” you were breathless, a little freaked out, and a whole lot turned on. You’d never done anything like this, but it was Dean. You trusted him more than anyone. He titled his face towards you as he rested his hands on your hips. His expression was not to be argued with it.

“Take ‘em off.”

“Fuck,” you whispered. You glanced at the people around you. No one seemed to be paying attention so you folded the edges of the blanket over your legs as best you could, shimmying your panties off under the cover. It was the only thing barring people from seeing you undress. When you glanced over your shoulder at Dean you noticed the couple on the right watching you.

“Dean, those people...they just saw.”

The strangers looked away once Dean shot them his steely, murderous glare. “It’s okay. They aren’t gonna see.”

Your knew that probably wasn’t true, but you smoothed your skirt down and rested back against his chest, sighing when his arms tightened around your waist again. Your heart raced for a whole song as you waited for Dean to start touching you again. As the chorus to the next song began you were relieved when you felt his lips on your neck again.

“Okay?” he asked, making sure you were still into this. As much as it had initially freaked you out, now after sitting there for two songs, in the arms in the man you loved and your legs partly open with a not so private secret, you nodded. He knew you wanted it.

“That’s my girl.”

You rested your head back on his shoulder and focused on his fingers, on his hands as they moved over your clothes, one arm always holding you tight against his strong chest. It felt like an hour had passed before his fingers finally slipped under your skirt again, immediately finding their previous path in between your folds. Dean took in a shallow breath when he felt you dripping now, waiting for him to make his move.

“Dean,” you whispered as a thick finger dipped inside you. Another followed, his pattern matching the rhythm of the music. You whimpered when his thumb circled your clit, closing your eyes and letting your body relax completely. You bit your lip to keep a loud moan stifled as Dean pressed two fingers against your G-spot. He hummed along to the music, his lips casually brushing across your cheek and neck while his fingers took you apart note by note.

As his fingers thrusted a little deeper you grabbed his wrist, abandoning the little bit of privacy you’d created. Dean rubbed and circled your clit in the alternating pattern he knew you loved. He groaned as you clenched around his fingers, your chin dropping down to you chest as your body built up to that oh so sweet edge.

“You gonna come with all these people watching?” Dean panted, and you realized he was as turned as you were.

All you could do was nod, afraid if you attempted to respond all that would come out was a screaming moan. Your hips tilted back against him, needing Dean to give you more.

“Fuck, sweetheart. I’d never share you, but you’re putting on a great show.”

You shoulders stiffened as your eyes popped open and you started to turn to look at the voyeuristic strangers around you but then Dean did the thing that always set you off. With his thumb on your clit and two fingers inside you, he took your earlobe in his teeth and groaned. You clenched around him, right on the edge and cried out.

“Come now,” Dean rumbled in your ear. You gasped as you shuddered in his arms, trying to silence the moan that threatened to sound over the music. The stars above lit up as the fire within you exploded. His deep responding groan vibrated through your back, and you closed your eyes tight as you swallowed down the scream of ecstasy that you wanted to set free. Dean’s fingers worked you through it, humming reassuringly in your ear as you came down.

“Good girl.” Dean slid his fingers out and smoothed down your skirt. You swallowed and nodded, your body limp against his like jelly. He kissed you sweetly on the cheek and you drifted, half listening to the band. Shivers ran through your body from hormones, the cooling night air, and Dean’s lingering kisses to your temple.

“Wanna go?” Dean asked after a couple more songs.

“Yeah,” you smiled. You slid out of his lap, keeping your damp thighs pressed together, and turned to him to grab the blanket. As you stood the college age dude on your left smiled up at you, giving you a nod of appreciation that sent a red blush across your cheeks. As you looked around you realized everyone in your vicinity was smiling at you and Dean, a few people blushing and snickering.

“Oh fuck,” you laughed, grabbing the blanket and Dean’s hand, running out of there as soon as you could. When you reached the parking lot you were both laughing hysterically.

“Oh my god I cannot believe that just happened!” Your cheeks were still bright red but now that you had left the concert and would never seen those strangers again, you felt high from the illicit thrill. 

When you reached the Impala you climbed into the car, sliding across the bucket seat to sit next to Dean as he started the engine.

“Want me to make it up to you on the way back?” you teased, your fingers crawling across the seat to playfully tug as his belt.

Dean chuckled, a red blush covering his cheeks this time. “Uhhhh, I’m...good. You ummm….yeah that was so hot, baby. I kinda...I came too?” He gave you a sheepish look.

“Holy shit. Really?” Your jaw dropped, igniting a new spark inside you. In the light of the parking lot you could now see the wet spot on the front of Dean’s jeans.

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled, nervously rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the dash. “I haven’t come in my pants like that since I was like thirteen.” He chuckled, looking at you like an embarrassed teenager. “That just...that was really hot. I couldn’t help it.”

“Wow, I’m...damn, that is really hot,” you leaned in to kiss him softly, not wanting to pull away. “Seems like those people got quite a show from both of us then.”

Dean smirked as he turned the key in the ignition. “If you’re lucky, there’s an encore back at the hotel.”

You tipped your head back and laughed. “I think Sam is already sick of this show.”

“Well then maybe it’s time to kick it up a notch.” Dean winked as he cranked up the music and then took your hand, following directions out of the parking lot and down the interstate to your next tour date.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
